Violet (A Harry Potter FanFic)
by Legendoffanfics
Summary: Violet Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort, must suffer her torurous years at Hogwarts. With dreams of becoming a Gryffindor and being friends with Rose Granger and Albus Potter slowly burning away, Violet must learn to cope with bullying, blaming, and being shunned. But she may also find some friends within the process, as well as a possible love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

"Gryfinndor!" Cried the sorting hat. I walked gracefully over to the gryfinndor tables. Lily, James, and Albus Potter came to greet me. Rose Granger squealed in delight and hugged me. Hugo Granger was turning red. I was really a Gryffindor! It was a dream come—

"VIOLET!"

I should have known it was too good to be true. Why would I, of all people, be Gryfinndor! I'd probably get stuck in Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. After all, my father was the most evil wizard the world has ever known.

Voldemort.

My name is Violet Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle. You know, the one that tried to rule the world and kill a bunch of people? Yeah him! Welp, he ended up dying, making me an orphan. I currently live in a home for girls. It's full of muggles of course. Not that I have anything against muggles! It's just that...I'd rather grow up in a good home filled with good wizards and witches. that make good food. The only Witch at the home for girls, was the housekeeper. Her name is Katrina, and she is like 99 years old. But, I do have to thank her. She is bringing me to the Hogwarts express. This year would be my first year at Hogwarts after it reopened (Because of my dad, it had to be shut down). I was supposed to go when I was 11, but I'm going right now. I'm 13 right now. Whoop de doo. I'm screwed.

"VIOLET GET YO BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY! YA KNOW, BACK IN MY DAY, EVERYONE WOULD GET THERE AT 6AM AND—"

This is where I tune her out. But I get out of bed anyways, and make my way towards the bathroom. I brush my long greasy black hair with purple streaks. I brush my teeth and get into a comfortable outfit: yoga pants, a white T-shirt, and white converses. I put my oversized glasses on, and observe my eyes. One of them is green, the other one is brown. I guess that's called heterochromia, but I honestly don't give a flying flip. I pound down half of the stairs, and fall down the rest. I nonchalantly prop myself up on one elbow. "Hey. How ya doing?" I say to the first person I see, which happens to be Katrina. She doesn't even smile. Instead, I'm greeted with a slap on the head.

"LAZY BUM!" Yells Katrina. "I SUPPOSE YOU DIDN'T PACK ANY OF YOUR BAGS?"

I smirk and pull out my wand, made from the feather of a phoenix. "Accio bags!" I yell. All of a sudden, I'm buried under a pile of bags and books. Somewhere in there is an owl cage holding the best owl in the world. His name is Mervin, and he is awesome.

"Hmph" Katrina pouts. "Let's get going. The train leaves for Hogwarts in...11 MINUTES! I TOLD YOU YOU WERE GONNA BE LATE IF—"

At this point, I just put on my headphones and listened to alternative rock as we hauled a cab and made our way to the train station.


	2. The one and only hogwarts express put

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Deodorant?"

"No."

Katrina scowls at me. "I'm just kidding! I got two tubes," I say quickly.

"PJs."

"..."

"Violet?"

"I-uh-"

"VIOLET! WHAT PJS DID YOU BRING?"

I turned bright red.

"You did bring your good pjs, right?"

I shrugged.

"VIOLET LESTRANGE RIDDLE! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

At this point, people in the train station were staring at us.

Katrina snatches the pjs out of my hand and holds them up in the air. Her voice went dangerously low and scary.

"I...told...you...to bring...your purple Christmas pjs..."

I tried to hide the pjs she was holding up. "It was an accident I swear!"

"AN ACCIDENT? AND ACCIDENT! YEAH RIGHT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUY THESE UGLY SKIMPY GOLD PJS! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF RAPED!"

The muggles started snickering. My face was now grape jelly purple. "I bought them with my own money!" I hissed, grabbing the pjs and stuffing it into the bag. "Now I'm going. Goodbye Katrina."

Katrina's face softened. "Oh I remember when we first found you. I convinced the ministry of magic to let you live in a home of muggles, cause we both knew you wouldn't fit in at a witches home. Good luck at hogwarts dearie!"

And with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist, I was through the platform 9 3/4 gateway. Before me, lay the one and only, Hogwarts express.


End file.
